Good Enough: A Song Fic
by mydirt09
Summary: Hey everybody ! This is my first fiction so I would love someone just to tell me I did something wrong. Also this song fic is an little more detail because it's apart of a bigger story..oh and the story is about Edward's Brithday and what Bella is doing.


_Chapter 1:His Birthday _

_**Ok let me state that Bella is a witch and she and Eddie are both immortal. Ok she is kind of an important witch because she is a guardian like Jake so her being a "danger magnet" fits in nicely (she helps them when they are in need). However instead of being a guardian for humans against vamps she a guardians for Supernaturals. Kind of a peacemaker and she also have 4 other "witches" who kind of protect her. They are possessed by the elements: Fire, Earth, Air and Water. Their job is to mainly keep the order in the world by the use of their talents and to protect Bella at all cost. They are around the same age as Bella but they are all and have been immortal and have been around since forever. This comes in Mother Nature. At first I was just going to make her up like the Elements (I am calling them that) but then I saw a lot of stories on here about Angela and I think she fit the role perfectly. She (Mother Nature) is this really powerful enchantress who has like the other been around since forever but instead of living forever she does age but unlike Bella she will not stop at 21 years old or two year after their magic becomes active in their life. What I mean by this is that her spirit has been reborn over and over again through the 1st born girl in the family so she is like the great great times 100(I know it's not right but bear with me) granddaughter of the original Mother Nature. She really doesn't change much but she is kind of the ringleader next to Bella to the Elements and they really look up to her. Ok one last thing Bella was a vamp and were in her past lives but don't make me going to that too much. This is going to be a one shot but as you read from this long paragraph (can I even call it that?) I have put a lot of thought into this because ever since New Moon I have always thought of Bella as a witch. But let me shut up and anymore questions just message me. Oh and also this is kind of a song fiction but a little bit more detailed. **_

_We were in the Meadow again. We were so tangled into each other it was hard to tell was I begun and Edward ended. It was close to dawn so Edward was lightly shimmering. It was my idea original to see him as soon as the sun rises so now we were here and its was about 15 minutes till I could see my personal Apollo in all of his glory._

_I sighed and raised my left hand to look at the wedding band. I couldn't believe that I had gotten married last year to the man of my dreams, my love and my life. I started to smile as I thought of the events that day. "What are you thinking love?" my angel asked. I looked up from my hand to see him staring at me with a look of pure concentration and something else buried deep in his eyes._

_I don't know how long I stared at his golden orbs getting totally lost in but I felt the heat of the sun on the back of my neck that broke his gaze. I ignored his question for now to look at the sun rise. As I slowly watched the whole meadow fill up with the warm heat I try to prolong the wait before I got dazzled not by his eyes this time but his body. I lost as soon as the sun made it higher before I got impatience and sharply turn my whole body out of his grasp to look at him fully. Even though I was blocking some of the sun's rays I still got the whole effect. A small gasp escaped my mouth when I notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. _

_Hope that he didn't hear that was dismissed when he let a small smile on his lips. His eyes were closed and he was laid back with his arms propping up his head behind him as the picture of sleep. His skin was dazzling as usual. His chest look like it was sculpted for an old Greek statue yet much more beautiful and much more deadly._

_No matter how many times he had stated in the past that he was and always be the most dangerous thing to me even now after what happen all last year. Now that I was immortal like him (but much more so) I can't…couldn't die because of the deal made on my life a long time ago before I was even born with the Angel of Death. I shivered inwardly over than meeting with him and how until I had completed my destiny I couldn't move on. However there was one upside to forever and it was staring at me right now…worried._

_Uh oh he must have seen me shivered. He got up quickly and was about an inch away from my face. I gasped again but this time it wasn't about my memories. I smiled softly of his concern and put my hand on the side of his cheek. His eyes soften at my warm touch and he rested his eyes again and inhaled. I was grateful that was something that didn't alter during my change. _

_My scent was the same if not more pungent as Edward stated. I was glad for that because this meant Edward could still have the girl he fell in love with but just a little more durable. I was a little worried about Jasper and his control and wanted to delude my scent as soon as I found this out to make it easier for his...well my family now but Alice had an vision that this was good practice him keep his control so that he can deal with humans easier. _

"_Bella?" my angel questioned pulling me out of my thoughts for now. I looked from the sun back to him. He looked questioning at me. I sighed knowing I might as well answer his question from before. I drawled up my legs to my chest facing him on his left side. He propped up on his left arm to look at me. Lights danced off his chest from the sun as he moved._

"_To answer your question from before..." I started looking at him for some remembrance. He nodded for me to continue. "I was thinking about our wedding and just everything that happened that week." I ended my thought I saw him smile. "Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong." He stated. "Well first my transformation almost put us back a few days and then because of it I had to get my dress altered with Alice." I said with a shiver._

_Not much changed about my appearance but I got an few inches taller, my hair was longer and my skin had taken an shade paler but yet my clumsiness and my bushing still stayed much to my dislike. However Angela said since I hang out with Edward so much some of his grace will rub off me because of the level playing field rule. _

"_That couldn't be that bad" he assumed. I glared at him. He didn't know how long Alice and the girls went shopping that day that I hadn't seen him all day! He laughed at my expression. "Well I loved the results if that means anything" he added. I looked back into his eyes and notice they were doing that unfair smothering thing looking like liquid honey. They were getting darker. He would have to feed soon. "You know you have to feed soon." I spoke my thoughts. "I am going with Carlisle and Emmett this weekend. Don't worry."_

_He said while reaching out to bush out a strand of hair that blew into my face and place it behind my ear. I grinned at that thought knowing that both of us worried about each other more than ourselves. "Well let's see." I said while trying to look thoughtfully. "What else went wrong?" I added. "The bridesmaid dresses were late and the wrong sizes, the cake was still frozen solid from its trip from Paris, the DJ came late and drunk, Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital so the ceremony started late, and I had an little breakdown right before I had to go down the aisle almost making you come get me. Did I miss anything?" I stated jokingly._

_His smile got even bigger remembering the events. "Oh you forgot that you tripped down the aisle when you got toward me." He said smiling. I felt my self begin to blush. "I had a fair reason because you were dazzling me again" I said pouting. He grabbed my chin as he slowly started to rise up from his spot to get me to look at him in the eye. "I think I was more 'dazzled' than you when I saw you walked down the aisle." He said with the up most genuineness voice that I had no choice but to believe him._

_He was so close I was getting sucked up into his eyes again and my breath was coming up short. "Breath Bella" he told me amused. I took a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "What else?" I said sounding a little breathless. He (much to my dislike) leaned his hand back a little but still kept his hand on my chin. "Well…it rain but Alice told us before that was going to happen but Angela fixed that, Jasper almost had a little feminine breakdown from all of the emotions running around that I was afraid that we have to get him some Prozac." He chuckled. I laughed at the memory because I was a nervous wreck and I could only image what everyone was feeling. _

"_But like you said it was all worth it." I sighed happily and moved back into his arms. I remember very little that day because I was such on a high that without the pictures I wouldn't even thought it happened. I remember the look on his face. The happiness on his face was indescribable that I knew after all the problems and the worry was worth it after I saw him down the aisle. I know a little played out but still._

_And my angel who is nothing but a few inches from me had an important day coming up…..his birthday. He never told me about his birthday when we first started going out. He just considered it another day and another year but this time I will make sure it celebrates it. He told me when I brought it up why he didn't even say __**when**__ it was that after you hit 90 years old it all just doesn't seem important. So now I am here trying to find out what could I do but couldn't decide anything for two reasons: 1. Alice could see anything that I CHOOSE and Edward could read her mind. His birthday is in about 5 days and even though I trust Alice with my life I don't think she keep it quiet. 2. Edward had money…a lot of money. I never asked them how much but I knew the amount would make my head spin. So what do you give your husband who can basically buy the world for you?_

_So I thought a little time at the meadow will give me an idea but I seem to be coming to a blank. I had even asked the guardians to clear my schedule so I can have free range to do whatever but it's seemed hopeless. I sighed heavily and gave up for now. I felt Edward's cell vibrated next to left hip. I moved out of the way so he could answer it. He let out a long sigh and answer it on it second ring. "Hello Alice." He said. Oh no I hope she didn't see anything. "No she right here…why?" He asked looking questionably at me. I shrugged my shoulders hoping I looked not guilty. His eyes narrowed playfully at me…oh crap. "She did that?..Mmm can't see anything…but Alice that could be almost anything..." he stated before he got cut off. I faintly heard Alice yelling at him but he kept the eye contact. His eyes' soften at something she said then lit up like he was amused. _

"_Yes I tell her…oh and Alice why couldn't you just call her and ask?" she said while reaching to play with a strand of my hair. I almost forgot that because of my new job I had to have a cell phone for clients and the gang to contact me at all time. Even though my powers were expanding and I could almost "talk" to the rest of the group about 50 miles Angela thought it would be easier. The pro I bought it with my own money (the job is kind of a free thing but sometimes it has it rewards) but the con was that it was available to anyone at anytime. It's hard to explain but anyone who needs my number could call it (which they did) and at anytime (something they also did) which got on Edward's nerves more than mines because I get call at the crack of dawn but hey I love my job._

"_Well that was interesting." He sat up pulling me up with him. I tried to avoid his face but he wasn't having that. __Crap__ he see if I am lying. I try to keep my face smooth but he got closer to me almost trying to cloud my judgment. I was having a hard time paying attention. "What was?" I asked breathless. Stupid sparkly, beautiful vampire. "Alice said that she couldn't see anything about you for the last 2 weeks but she could see your future so werewolves are out" he said breathing cool breath on my face. His eyes bored into mine making me where I was and who I was. I try to focus I can't let him win. "And I was wondering if that had something to do with you blocking her?" He continued. My power was great for hiding. Not only mind reading was blocked from me but almost all powers didn't affect me. I could make myself disappear and no one would know._

_"Bella?" he said pulling me out of my memories. "Hmm" I didn't trust my voice. "This would have anything to do with a certain event coming up…does it?" he questioned. Oh no he would not do this to me two can play this game. I made my face look surprised and brought myself closer to Edward. He started to look worried at me…too late. I bit my lower lip, brought a light blush to cheeks, and lowered my eyes down the ground. "Edward I really don't know what you are talking about" I made my voice sound childish and looked from under my eyelashes. I made sure my eyes were alluring as my voice. But then he got a determined look on his face. I guess he wasn't backing down either…I have to step it up. While keeping eye contact I tossed my hair into the wind making sure he could smell my sent. I saw him froze. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at me. "Bella what are you hiding?" he voice sounded strained. I smiled smelling an easy victory. I got close so that my lips grazed over his. "Nothing" I breathed. I kissed his eyes and then his nose. His breathing matched mine jagged at what would happen next. I brought my lips back over his. Then very unwilling I quickly pulled back and ran to the other side of the meadow. His eyes snapped open and he looked distracted. "Now Edward, why would I hide something from you when you could easily find out about it?" I smirked at the last part. He narrowed his eyes at my trick. I turned my back and faced the forest and ran. I had to get out of there and fast. "Catch me if you can." I said to him as I heard him follow me deep into the forest._

_**Oh and I don't own Twilight (or anyone in it) because if I did I will still be stuck on New Moon and Edward would have been so "perfect" I am working on chapter two and here is a sneak clip: "What wrong Bella ?" Edward asked.**_


End file.
